Laius
Laius is a character in Kingdom Hearts Academy. He is friends with Anubis and Kayla. Story Laius is introduced in the story when Anubis runs into him back at their dorm. They both expected to be alone but after sharing about their own painful loneliness they quickly become friends. With his, Anubis learns to accept his appearance. Doing so, Garis attacks Anubis again as an equivalent to questioning Anubis's decision. Laius helps Anubis defeat him and they are soon encountered by the same girl who tried to help Anubis before. She reveals her name Kayla and snaps at Anubis for being rude to her earlier. Anubis feels bad and after seeing his expression, she says it's no big deal. Soon, the trio is formed. Laius find out that he shares Melee with Anubis and World Exploration with both him and Kayla. He also finds out he shares these classes with Garis. A week goes by and Master Brendan takes the World Exploration classes to Destiny Islands. Here he brings up the legend of the Paopu Fruit. The trio talk about sharing some, but then Grais attacks them for "believing such a childish fairy tale." This battle happens to take place while the rest of the class has made it to the other side of the island. Garis is defeated and retreats to the rest of the class. The three friends then proceed to sharing the fruit. Upon completion, Anubis states "We now have but one destiny; one that shall never forsake any of us." As Laius and friends head back to the rest of the class, they find the door to the Omnis Room disappearing with the class gone. Stranded on the island, they are left to fight swarms of Heartless and eventually, a giant one. Once taken down, more swarms surrounded the exhausted students. As the Heartless retaliate, Master Brendan appears and wipes them out. He explains to the trio that Garis had him believe they already went through the door as he was gathering the rest of the class. The trio is taken back to the academy, they find out they've become a laughing stock. Garis' new torment provokes Anubis and Laius into a match at the arena during free time. Later when the battle happens, it ends in the Garis' favor. Ambush As the rest of the school fights off the Heartless, an exhausted Laius stands in the center of the arena. After being found by Anubis, he gives a short speech, he hands Anubis his Luster Armageddon, gives up, and becomes a full Heartless. Despite Anubis being very emotional and confused, his Heartless is slain and Laius is then deemed as "ended". Personality Before befriending Anubis and Kayla, Laius was a quiet guy who kept to himself. After befriending Anubis, he became open and animated. Appearance Laius has blonde hair that spikes backwards with a large bang that drops over the left side of his face and light green eyes. He wears the standard male uniform: A black shirt and boots, a blue tie and pants and a long white coat. Trivia *Laius is the name of a character in the Greek play ''Oedipus Rex'', who is established as a dead king before the play's start. *Unlike the Master Djauxs' Nobody, Laius' didn't end up at the academy. See Also *Laius' Heartless *Anubis *Kayla Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Academy Category:Keyblader